


Once A Cullen, Always A Cullen

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle's Daughter, F/M, Jasper's Real Wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: Before Bella met Edward and had the happily ever after we read about in the Twilight novels, Carlisle had a daughter whom he lost for what he thought was forever. Now, she has found him and the family he built while she was gone; Among them is Jasper Hale Whitlock, the man she fell for in the wars. Things are about to get awefully complicated for Marie and the Cullen family with a crazy man and his insanely gifted coven on their way to kill her.





	1. His Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story. I've been working on a few new ones here and there when I'm having writer's block on my other story, In The Lonely Hour. I hope you guys like this and the others I will be posting. Most already have 50+ pages. Love you guys!

Carlisle:

I arrived at the hospital on an emergency call; someone had abandoned a newborn baby on the steps of the hospital. I ran there as fast as I could, knowing that I was the best doctor there at the hospital who could help with whatever had injured the child before it was left in the hospital's care.

"Janice, where is the infant now?" I asked her smoothly. She smiled sweetly at me, almost too sweetly.

"She is in Pediatrics, Dr. Cullen." 

"Thank you." I said to her before taking my leave, going to the children's center straight away.

"Alright, what is wrong with the infant?" I asked, checking the charts before looking at my nurse. She blushed under my gaze. 

"We have administered tests and work ups and it seems she is perfectly healthy." She told me. I frowned.

"Then why would someone leave her for us to find?" I asked the air. The nurse, Kate, answered.

"She might be a product of an unbridled birth. Many who are born out of wedlock are given up to save the family." I rolled my eyes. That was terrible. I took my time to look down at her, she was beautiful; She had Blonde curls on her head, gorgeous blue eyes and pink, full lips. She was breathtaking. 

"Kate, does she have a name? Any identification?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. She was left with nothing but a warm blanket." She told me.

"That will be all, Kate. Go home to your husband, it's quite late." I suggested. She smiled.

"Alright sir. Good night." She left and I gazed at the newborn. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello little one." I sweetly said to her. I took my hand and carefully let her grasp my pinky in her little hand as she gazed at me. She didn’t seem to mind how cold I was and insisted on pulling my hand to her hot cheek. This abandoned little girl was so beautiful and had no one to take care of her. She most likely would be set in an orphanage and I knew that there was no good that came from them. Most of those places mistreated the children and under fed them. I sighed. Suddenly a thought came to my mind; what if I took the little girl? Raised her as my own? I shook my head. No. I couldn't. I was a vampire, it wouldn't be right. I released my hand from her grasp and went to leave when she started crying. Against my better judgment, I turned back and picked her up. She immediately stopped and gazed at me again.

"Screw right and wrong." I told myself. I was going to adopt this little bundle of joy and bring her home with me. I waited until she was asleep to put her down and tuck her in before leaving. "Janice." I called, seeing the brunette turn to look at me. That weird smile plastered on her face once again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was wondering, what sort of things do I have to go through in order to adopt?" I asked. The question threw her off guard. She collected herself after a minute and cleared her throat.

"I believe it is a quick exam of the wealth and stance of your family and then if you pass, they ask you why you want the child and if they like your answer, then the child is yours. Why, Doctor?" She asked. I smiled at her, dazzling her slightly.

"I wish to adopt the little girl in 207." I told her.

"The infant that was just brought in." She clarified. I nodded. 

"Alright. I can set up a meeting with a social worker as early as six am tomorrow." She told me.

"That's fine." I told her. She smiled once more and I left to go back and check on the baby. She was still sleeping, I sighed and left to check on my other patients before coming back.  
************  
Six am came quicker than usual. I met with the social worker, who happened to be a woman working in the hospital.

"So, Mr. Carlisle Cullen. I see you wish to adopt a newborn which was brought under your care after being abandoned on the hospital steps, correct?" She said, not bothering to look up as I entered and took a seat in front of her desk. She pursed her lips, looking as if she was trying not to yawn.

"Yes Ma'am." 

"Alright," She penned something down. "I need to see all your financial records first, sir." I handed her a folder and she looked them over.

"A millionaire?" She asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yes, I come from a very rich family, though the money I have now is all my own. My father died a few years back and my mother had died giving birth to me." I told her smoothly, lying a slight bit as to the time frame.

"Then why are you a doctor then sir?" She asked, eyes turning to slits as she looked me over. I looked at her for a split second, taking notice in the catholic cross hanging around her neck.

"My father was heavily Catholic. He spent his whole life helping those who needed it most. I grew up to be very much like him and even though I am very wealthy, I still enjoy helping and treating those who need it." She smiled; she liked it. In truth, I was nothing like my father but I needed to say anything I could before this interview was over.

"Alright. Are you married?" he asked. 

"No, sadly, my wife died giving birth to my son, they both didn't make it." I faked sadness for the lie. She looked sympathetic towards me.

“Why have you never bothered to get remarried?” She questioned as she wrote down another thing on her note pad.

“Though my late wife had expressed her wish for me to remarry, I have not been able to bring myself to really look. The way she died and everything, It takes a long time to get over.” She nodded, expression blank.

"Finally, Mr. Cullen. Why do you want to adopt this infant?" She asked.

"Because I look into her eyes and she smiles at me like I am the only one in her world, like I am her savior. I see her and my breath stops, she's beautiful and adorable and she deserves the best chance at life, better than what she could get at an orphanage. We both know what happens there. I already love this child and I wish to take her home with me and raise her with all the love in the world." The woman dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"That was beautiful. I will have the papers drawn up and they will be ready for you at the end of the day. But first, here." she handed me a birth certificate. "I think you should name her." I thought for a little as she left the room. 

"I think her name shall be Marie Christine Annabella Cullen." I said to myself, scrawling it in elegant letters across the page and signing my name at the bottom as her father. I left the mother part empty and left the room with the page in hand.  
*******  
Several hours later:

"Doctor, here are the finalized papers. Just sign and she can be taken home." Janice said, handing me the papers. I took out a pen from my pocket and bent down, signing my name on several lines. 

"Thank you." I said to her.

"And sir? I realize today is also your last day here. You are moving to a new state, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I have been been offered a place at a new hospital." I lied to her. In truth, it was already time for me to move on. I had been there five years and people were starting to notice how little I was aging. 

"Then good luck sir." She told me. I  
smiled.

"Thank you." 

"Alright Marie. Let's get you home." I carried her home, the baby bag on my back and my jacket sheltering her from the wind as I ran. We made it to my home and I set her in a swing that I had purchased for her. She looked hungry. "Here you go Marie." I began feeding her. She wasn't a fussy baby, she never cried and always seemed happy. I eventually picked her back up in my arms and rocked her as she suckled on the bottle. She was my entire world from now on. I loved her more than anything.

"We are going to always be together. I promise you that I will never abandon you, my baby girl." I told her softly, watching her eyes droop and her sucking slow, she drifted off to a deep slumber and I placed her in a car seat in the back of my car. My things were packed in the trunk along with hers. We were leaving Chicago, Illinois and heading to a new place, a new home to claim for at least a few years.  
******  
Four years later:

"Daddy!" I heard a little belled voice call and I turned around to see my angel rush in from the kitchen giggling. 

"Yes, My Little One?" I answered. 

"You said we were leaving soon, right?" She asked. I nodded. 

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to Main? It’s sooo pretty there. Annie was showing me pictures of her vacation there." Annie was her babysitter, I paid her a fairly generous amount for her services, watching Marie while I was at the hospital. 

"Of course, my darling." I told her. I picked her up and set her on the counter, letting her watch as I made her dinner.

"Yay! Thank you daddy! You're the best daddy in the whole wide world! I love you!" I chuckled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too, Mie." I said to her. She looked really happy to hear that. I was so overjoyed to have her in my life.  
********  
Fourteen years later:

"Daddy!" I heard her scream from the house as I ran up from a hunting trip. I rushed in to find a man, stabbing my daughter as she tried so hard to defend herself. I blurred to the man and snapped his neck.

"Marie!" I cried, cradling her in my arms.

"Dad....y.." She spoke so softly. Only my vampire hearing could detect it. Her heartbeat was getting slower and softer. She wasn't going to make it even if I ran to the hospital. 

"Hun. Do you want to be like me?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I want you to be my daddy forever.." She whispered. I took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in my throat from the smell of human blood. I was quite quenched. 

"Okay honey. I’m so sorry for the pain this will bring you. I love you."

"I love you too." I brought her closer to me and kissed her neck before biting in, her blood gave me such a rush, but I ignored it and drew back after forcing my venom into her veins.  
******  
Marie: 

I held back the screams as he bit me. I knew my pain would hurt him very much. He already knew it would hurt me, but I couldn't let him feel bad about it. I kept my mouth tightly shut. The pain radiated through me for what felt like years. My dad stuck next to me, holding my hand the whole time while I writhed in pain. My vision gradually became crystal clear, I felt slight changes in my body as I my hair got longer and I felt my wounds close up. The fire in my body started to get better, gradually ceasing its burn on my limbs and organs until it centered on one thing only, my heart. It raced fast in my chest, feeling like it was going to jump out of my chest before suddenly stopping. I gazed at the new world around me. Eyes landing right onto my daddy, staring hopefully at me. I sat up in a flash, without even trying. As soon as I thought it, I did it. 

"Marie?" He asked me. I turned to him and nearly crushing him in a hug. 

"Oh Daddy!" I sighed, but felt a sudden pain in my chest. "Ah!" I gasped, stepping back.

"What is it?" He asked, frantic. That's when I knew, it was like I automatically knew what was going on.

"I think I have the power to copy exactly the other's gift. I hugged you and it registered." I told him. He looked confused.

"I don't have a gift." he told me. I smiled.

"Yes, you do. It's your compassion and control. That's what it is." He looked at me in understanding. 

"We should hunt." He told me right away. I nodded. 

"Oh yes, that. I supposed animals?" I asked. 

"Yes, my little one." I giggled, my voice trilling. 

"Okay Daddy."  
******  
Carlisle:

The years faded away, Marie never really had a newborn stage. She skipped right into adult vampire with the most grace. We were in Arkansas when we ran into a newborn vampire war that separated us.

"Daddy! Go! Please! I'll be alright! I promise!" She screamed at me. 

"No! Marie! I made you a promise to never abandon you! I intend to keep it!" I screamed back. She sighed.

"You are! But please! I will find you, just leave! I can take care of myself! We will meet again soon, daddy!" Before I could detest, she used her newest power, telekinesis, to launch me out of the battle arena and into the forest. Against all my better judgment, I ran and kept running until I was finally home. I waited for her there, little did I know that it would be more than two hundred years before I would see my daughter again.


	2. Daddy's Replacements

250 years later. Forks, Washington

We moved back to Forks after Renesmee had reached full growth, it took a long time, nearly twenty five years before she hit full grown. She wanted to be a full vampire, but Edward and Bella, my son and daughter in law, refused to even try it. We didn't know how she would be affected by the venom and didn't want to kill her if it didn't work. Today were my children's first day of school. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper were posing as juniors, Rosalie and Emmet were going to be seniors and Jake, who was inducted into the Cullen clan when he imprinted on my granddaughter, would also be going as a junior. As a shape shifter, he would age slowly, the rate of a normal human, but six times slower. He aged one year for every six and though he could pass as a senior with Rose and Em, he demanded to be put in the same year as Nessie. 

"Alright, what is the plan?" Rose asked them before leaving.

"I can answer that!" Alice volunteered. "Rosalie and Jasper are still the Hale-Cullens. Emmett was adopted around the same time as Jake and I. Bella and Nessie will be sisters, fraternal twins. Nessie, don't forget to not call us aunt, uncle, or your parents mom and dad. It will confuse everyone. Edward, you are the miracle child born to Esme and Carlisle. Got it?" She squeaked. They all nodded. 

"Nessie, come give me a hug, baby girl!" I told her.

"Of course, grandpa." She hugged me close, the way she hugged me reminded me of my daughter Marie. She was surely out there somewhere. I just hoped that she would someday come back into my life. I let her go and they all left for school.

Marie:

Forks High School, my first day as a senior, crafty, might I add. I had been all over the world to find my dad, but to no prevail, I couldn't find him and decided to stay in Forks for a while. I had curled my blonde hair that hung all the way down to my butt and applied a little make up. I looked at my eyes in the mirror of my car, a burgundy color that signaled I needed to feed soon, and flicked my finger, splashing them with the color that my eyes had been as a young human girl; Ice blue. I grabbed my bag and walked gracefully passed a bunch of cars in the parking lot of my new school. I hadn’t been in school in a long time, mostly because I hadn’t believed it was necessary to do so while on my mission to look for my father. This was a rare occurrence to purely keep up with appearances in such a small town. I read thoughts of men and girls alike as I made my way at a human's pace.

"Damn! She's beautiful! I wonder who she is!" 

“Oh look at her-- dammit, she’s a student, Bernie. Hands off.” I giggled under my breath. 

"I bet she's related to them, the other beautiful students that just pulled up. Wow, look at that car the blonde girl has!" I looked up towards the view that I saw in the male boy’s head to see vampires getting out of two cars, they looked to be close knit. I let my senses unleash, they were vegetarian like how I used to be before I realized just how much stronger and under control I was with human blood running through my system. They all look straight at me. Wow, they look protective of each other I thought to myself; besides the pixie girl, she looked excited. I turned my gaze to who she was clinging to and nearly froze in spot. Jasper.... He looked just the same as he had when we were together; blond, but with odd caramel eyes, ew. Animal feeder now. He looked so uncomfortable, no doubt due to him being overwrought with the blood lust of his coven. I sighed and thought about how wonderful it was when I was with him. That was in the southern vampire wars. He stood close to the pixie girl and I felt my emotions waver. He had gone and found himself someone new and had forgotten about me. If only he knew.... Suddenly, I felt prodding around in my head and knew they had a mind reader. 

"Stay out of my head. I might just relieve you of your gift for snooping." I thought to them, the male with salt and pepper hair looked wide eyed at me. I smiled and kept my head high, locking my mind from him. The last thing I needed was someone knowing all my secrets. Jasper looked at me with pure shock written all over his face. I flipped my blonde hair at them, sending my scent towards their unnaturally frozen frames. "Careful, the humans are staring. You all almost look inhuman." I mumbled for them to hear and made sure I swayed my hips as I felt their eyes on me all the way to the front door. I didn’t need to open it for myself because of a star struck boy that had immediately offered to open it for me when I approached. I found my way to my locker and turned off my mind reading, sickened by what I found in the minds of every male I passed. I opened it and placed the books I would need after lunch in my locker before shutting it. Upon closing it, I found the blonde female vampire leaning against the locker next to mine, a glare on her face. I returned the glare for a second before smiling sweetly at her. I could feel the mix of emotions containing rage and jealousy, among other things, radiating off of her, so I reined it out of her and mentally dispelled it, leaving only the most sincere emotions. I took a deep, unneeded breath and prepared to introduce myself, noting how many eyes were on us. "Hello, my name is Marie. Nice to meet you. You are?" The glare and grimace disappeared from her face and I was presented with a warm smile.

"Rosalie. My name is Rosalie." She told me. I smiled. 

"What a pretty name, Rosalie. I love your outfit, wherever did you get it?” I asked her. All I felt was joy radiating off her now. The bell rang.

"A store in Paris, actually." I winked. She laughed.

“Well, maybe you and I could go shopping some time. Goodbye, blondie.” 

"That would be really nice, thank you. See you around, Blondie." That made me smile. It was pleasant to see how nice she could be once the emotions that were holding her kindness back were gone. I turned and walked away from her and to my first class of the day, Advanced Biology. I walked in and found that the class was full of juniors. 

"Um, sir? Mr. Rico? This is Advanced Bio, right?" I asked, pretending to look down at my schedule as if I was trying to confirm I wasn’t lost.. He nodded. 

"Why yes. You must be my senior. When they scheduled my students, they thought that there were too many students in my other class, so they placed whoever was the last to register in my morning one. You will find that this class is full of lowerclassmen, but that will not hinder what I’ll be teaching." He huffed. I grinned. 

"Well, to the contrary, Mr. Rico. I am a child genius. This is my second time in high school." I lied. It really was my fortieth. "I graduated high school at age ten. I only enrolled again out of boredom. Fear nothing, I will be perfectly fine here." I laughed. He raised an eyebrow. We talked for several seconds more until he told me where to sit. 

"Over there in the back next to.." He looked at the attendance paper. "Alice and Edward?" He asked himself, squinting a bit and putting his glasses on. He nodded at his own question and I was pointed to the only empty seat left. I slid in and the bell rang. The vampires from the parking lot all looked at me until the teacher spoke. Jasper especially was studying me, probably to taste my emotions, though I wouldn't let him in. I missed him terribly, but I wouldn't try and ruin what he had with his new mate. Maybe him and I were never meant to be. "Good morning and happy first day! We will start by going around to the new students we have in the class. We all know each other besides the newest of our learning family. My dear, Erm.. Marie?" he asked. I stood up and faced the class from the back, everyone turning to look at me. 

"I am a senior, I love to read and travel, I know thirty nine languages and was a child genius. Graduating once before at ten, I eventually became bored and enrolled again here. I'm sadly, an only child as far as I know. My name is Marie Christine Annabella Cullen-Whitlock, but I just go by Marie." I sat back down. I heard low, audible gasps, too soft to hear by the humans, from the vampires next to me and suddenly wondered if I had made a mistake by announcing my last names. I didn’t quite know how much they knew about Jasper. The pixie next to me was the first to get over the shock. She stood up after me.

"I'm Alice, I just moved here with my family a few weeks ago. We lived in Oregon for a few years until transferring here. My full name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." The room did not gasp or even think to look at me. Perhaps Cullen was a regular name around here.. I forced myself to tap my foot softly as I let my mind shut down, I heard them, one after another.

"Jasper Hale Cullen" Oh, Jasper, why would you leave off your real name? 

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"Isabella (Bella) Marie Cullen"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Jacob Black-Cullen" The names ended finally. Everyone looked at me and I forced myself, again, to move. "Different Spelling." I muttered my false reasoning loud enough for the class to hear. I folded my arms together as class began officially and grasped my arms tightly, the hour wasn't even close to ending and I began doodling. I drew my father first, sketching. 

"Ms.... May I just call you Marie?" I nodded in approval. "Marie, tell me which of these cells are Metaphase and Anaphase." he looked proud to have caught me supposedly not paying attention.

"The one on the left and middle are both Anaphase, the end on the right is Metaphase, Sir." he frowned and continued on, disappointed in not catching me off guard. I knew all of this already, though. I felt the vampire's eyes on me. I felt the girl Alice poking me in the arm to get me to talk to her, but I kept my eyes on my drawing. The bell rang and I was out of my seat with all my things before the others could register that class was over. I let my mind reading turn back on and I heard the thoughts of the humans around me.

"I knew she was related to the Cullen's!" One girl thought. I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest. Classes were boring, constantly having to introduce myself every time, but the bright side was meeting the last bit of the coven who seemed to be in every one of my classes. Eventually, Lunch came around. I kept my mental shield up to keep out the mind reader, Edward, and thought of my father. I missed him so much... Maybe he was dead? Or maybe... Just maybe... This clan had met him before. I let the thoughts race through my head as I paid for the apple I had in my hand and took it to the only empty table there, the one in the back. I sat and ate my apple quietly. I noticed the other clan all sit around this giant table of mine. Every one of them. Jasper was now a bit distant from his mate, Alice, but she didn't seem to notice. 

"What do you want." I growled. They all gave me a sympathetic look. 

"We noticed you were a newbie... Um, your eyes don't look like a normal vampire's and how are you eating real food?." The smaller one, Renesmee said to me while regarding the half eaten apple in my hand.

"I'm three hundred years old child. I picked up a few things along the way, as well as the ability to eat human food and changing eye color." She gazed at me in wonder. "Wish to see?" I asked. She nodded fast and I grinned. I closed my eyes and concentrated before opening them again. My eyes were a lavender now. She gasped and giggled. I closed them again and opened, they were now blood red. They all shivered.  
"Sorry, It’s pretty safe to say that by your eyes, you are on the other diet." I said. I closed them again and the went my natural ice blue chosen for public show. 

"You know about our diet?" Isabella asked. 

"Yes. My sire taught me with it, but I eventually took notice to how much more controlled I was with my natural diet. That and the fact that I love animals too much to hurt them." I frowned at the thought of killing a defenseless deer. 

"Mom, why couldn't I get THAT power?" I raised an eyebrow. They all froze. 

"Mom? So, she's a daughter of you and Edward then? Hmm. Care to share?" I asked, holding out my palm across the table. Edward glared at me.

"Don't worry, I'm a power copier. I'm just using Aro's gift to see the past." I assured. Renesmee put her hand in mine and I saw everything in a split second. "Ah.... An immortal child born to it's parent when the mother was human. I understand now." I let her hand go and looked at everyone. They looked at me like my head had grown a second. “What?” I asked.

“How can you just understand? So many cannot.” Edward said to me.

“Let’s just say that I have experience with vampire children who were born, not turned.” I said dryly. I didn’t want to think about it.

"How do you know Aro?" Jasper asked me. Oh dear, it seemed he didn't exactly know what to say to me. I felt our mating pull as he talked to me, something that seemed to go by unnoticed with his coven.

"I met him." I said frankly.

“Why is your last name Whitlock? Or Cullen even?” Isabella asked me in a tone less than demanding. So she seemed to know then? Interesting that Jasper’s new mate never asked me that.

“It could be that I know Jasper.” I let that sink in for a second. “Or, it could be that the name isn’t related to him whatsoever. I might even know Peter and Charlotte. Who knows?” Alice seemed to be preoccupied with her own thoughts to focus on what I said and let it go past her head.

"Come to our house tonight after school. We all want to talk with you! Get to know you!" Alice begged. Hmm.. This could work in my favor for finding answers and I wanted to know more about how Jasper found Alice.

"Okay. But not right after school. I am going shopping for my clothes. Rosalie?" I asked, looking at my new friend.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you wish to go shopping with me?" I asked. She smiled wide. 

"Of course." I looked to the jumpy pixie next to me. "What is it?" I asked. 

"I love shopping. May I come too?" she asked. I smiled. 

"Okay." Then her face went blank and Edward chuckled. "What do you see?" I asked, ignoring the looks I received. 

"It'll be sunny after school. No shopping for me.." She pouted. 

"That's nothing I can't fix. I could just switch it to cloudy." I suggested. 

"Oh no! The news has said Sun. We can't change it now." Alice told me. 

"Well, I guess I really am coming to your home after school." I sighed. The bell rang.

"See you then!" I said and jumped up, going to my fifth and final class before waiting in my car for forever until they all come out and I followed them home.  
*******  
I didn't hear who Alice asked for when we got to their house, but a woman by the name of Esme said he was "At the hospital and would be home soon" 

"So, I assume that the shape shifter is mated to the half breed?" I inquired the buff looking vampire, Emmet. 

"Yes. He imprinted on her and he's sort of in the family now." I nodded. 

"Come into the living room and tell us your story." Alice led me inside. I met a caramel haired woman.

"My name is Esme. I'm the mother for all intents and purposes." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Marie." I introduced simply. I sat on a couch and they all surrounded me in chairs. 

"Okay, tell us your story" Someone said. I took a deep breath.

"I was abandoned as a newborn baby on the steps of a hospital, where my father was a doctor. He adopted me. He raised me all my life, telling me how he was a vampire. After I turned eighteen, I was attacked in our home while he hunted. He came and saved me. I was at the brink of death when he changed me. We spent fifty more years together before getting caught in a newborn vampire battle. We were split up. I have spent the last 250 years searching for him. I have the power to copy and keep other powers. I have a lot of them really.... Invisibility, Telekinesis, mind reading, the entire Volturi guards' powers including a vampire’s who died after I copied his power, the ability to release one of their Powers. I have the power to have children and eat human food. It sort of is used for my craving of blood when I haven't hunted. It satisfies me the same. I am a mental and physical shield as well. I have the ability to change any half breed or shape shifter safely into a vampire and many more which I can't exactly remember." I was a bit nervous to say the least and the way I spoke made it all sound sporadic and not so eloquent.

"Is there a ritual you go through to copy powers?" Emmet asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I do like to ask before copying. Like this." I turned to Alice. "May I copy your gift, Alice Cullen?" I asked. 

"Okay." I took her hand and concentrated for several seconds before letting her go.

"Thank you." I looked at everyone else. 

“How did you come by these powers?” Emmet asked me with a boyish grin on his face. 

“I was in the southern war. Because of my powers, I somehow ended up being the head of an army who fought against the God of War.” I saw Edward glance at Jasper. It seems that he knew something the rest did not. “We ended up teaming up, so-to-speak and fell in love. We later married and ran from the wars to Cuba. There, I met a vampire who gave me his power of being like a human.” I gulped at the memory. “My love and I were separated after that him and I had a fight that night and I stormed out of our home to feed and I was attacked by werewolves and taken captive....” They could tell that I was leaving a lot out of the story, too many holes, but I continued with knowledge of Jasper hanging on every word I said. “When I escaped, I came back to find our home deserted and.. I never found him again. Not until very recently when I saw he had a new mate.” They all looked sadly at me. Jasper looked overcome with emotion and Edward was looking at him with a weird look on his face. Somehow, they got the message that I didn't want to talk about it more. 

"What is the name of your father and creator?" Esme asked, placing a hand on my knee.

"I was hoping, since you have my family name, that you would point me to him. My given name, Esme, is Marie Christine Annabella Cullen. My father is-" 

"I'm home!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee called and ran from the room. Grandpa? I changed my appearance then, everyone watched as my hair became black as night, I became shorter and my facial features changed. My eyes became blood red. They looked at me weird.

"I better leave now." I said. My voice was different as well. I stood to leave, but before I did, the man came in, Renesmee following and giving him a big hug. I looked at him and my breath caught, it was my father. Esme came up and kissed him. I saw how the family acted around him, he had replaced me with this group of people. I wasn't his little girl anymore. I cleared my throat and caught his attention. 

"Who is this?" 

"This is Mar-" I cut Esme off.

"I was just leaving. Being a nomad, I became curious of your vegetarian lifestyle. Thank you for your hospitality. I won't be in the area for long. Goodbye." I blurred from the house and got into my car, covering my scent and pulling out of the driveway. I raced from the house and changed back to my original self. I got back to my home and let my physical and mental shield out to cover the house and car. There, I sat on the couch and let my human gift out, crying hot tears for my loss. After two hundred and fifty years, he had lost hope and replaced me. Both my husband and my father had replaced me. After sobbing the rest of the night, I changed and showered, doing my hair and makeup. That's when I resolved what I was going to do. "The end of the year will come soon and I'll go." I told myself. He wasn't going to see me, I would just hope no one says anything.


	3. Emotions Run High When With Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another update as promised!!!! Yay!! Stay tuned down below for a sneak peek into the next chapter.

**Carlisle:**

"Who was that?" I asked. They all looked confused. 

"Wow. She sure left fast..." Emmet commented.

"Come on Nessie. Seth wanted to hang with us for a while." Jake said to my granddaughter.

"Sure. Mom? Dad? Is that okay?" She asked.

"Be safe." Edwards said. Jake and her left. 

"She was a very... Broken child." Esme told me. I was confused but let it go, resolving that it was just a passer by.

* * *

 

**Marie:**

I pulled up to the school that morning and got out of my car, I locked it and armored my mind from Edward's mind reading. I had a flash of a vision from Alice's power, Alice and Rosalie were planning on talking to me. They wanted me to come back without changing my appearance. Wonderful.... I walked passed their cars, not bothering to look at them. I went into Advanced Bio and sat down in my seat, ignoring how the vampires all came in and sat down around me. I worked on a new drawing this time, I had caught a glimpse of the girl, Renesmee asking about my power to change half breeds and I knew she'd ask me to change her. This time, my drawing was a picture of my son, who was taken from me. I was nearly finished when someone looked over my shoulder. 

"Wow, that's beautiful. Who is it?" I looked to see a boy standing there, he looked to be blonde with blue eyes and a grin painted on his face. I smiled sweetly and turned to face him.

"It's.. Um, my brother. He was... Tragically kidnapped and killed a few years ago." I lied. I wasn't positive that my baby had died. 

"Wow, I'm sorry. Have you ever thought of joining the art club? We aren't all as gifted as you obviously are, but it would be great if you came by and checked it out." wow, he really wanted me to join. 

"I would if I wasn't already in a Drawing Club at Dartmouth. We Skype from there to here and I teach classes over it." I told him. That part wasn't a lie, really. I had taught for awhile, it just wasn't a most recent truth. The boy frowned. 

"Oh... Well, I'm Brad." He stuck out his hand. I reached out and took it, he shivered a bit. 

"Sorry. I was born with an unnaturally low body warmth. I'm Marie. It's nice to meet you Brad, but I really should get back to my drawing. I hate to leave my work abandoned." 

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. Bye!" He scurried off to the front of the classroom. Mr. Rico came in and started to talk to the class.

"So, are you ever going to tell me how you met the guard?" I heard Alice whisper. I sighed and decided to play her game. 

"Nope." She huffed like a human.

"But... Please? I mean, you used Aro's power to read Nessie's past. You had to have at least been close with them to copy their powers and not be forced to join them." she said. I smirked to myself, she knew so little about my encounter with the Volturi.

"They took me in after I lost someone very near and dear to my heart. End of stor-"

"Cullen!" both Alice and I popped our heads up from our conversation. I heard Edward snicker.

"Yes, sir?" I asked. 

"Do you wish to share your conversation?" He asked. I suppressed an eye roll.

"I was just explaining to Mary Alice here that the alleles G and T cannot, by any reason, come in contact or it will result in a mistake in the G-nome and begin the starting of a possible disease or birth defect." I explained, letting slide that he had not called me Whitlock instead. Mr. Rico looked appalled but nodded and continued to talk to the class about our new assignment.

_ "Nice going there."  _ I heard in my thoughts.

_ "Thanks, Ed. But I thought I told you to stay out of my head?" _ I replied to Edward. I heard the bell ring and I rushed out of the classroom, not realizing that I dropped both of my drawings I had finished today and the day before, the one of my father and I when I was four and the one of my son.

* * *

 

**Alice:**

I saw the papers float down from her books as she left and plucked them out of the air. I looked at the first and couldn't believe my eyes, it was a detailed drawing of Carlisle and a little girl, between the ages of three and five. 

"Wow.." 

"What are you looking at there, Alice?" Renesmee asked. I tucked it safely in my bag. 

"Oh, nothing Nessie. Let’s go to English, huh?" I suggested. She nodded and we all left as a group to our next class.

* * *

 

**Marie:**

I hurried to my seat in history and opened my mind to listen in on my newest friend, Rosalie, whom I would never really be friends with. I would have to cut ties with her at some point before leaving.

_ "I wonder if that dog will ever just crawl up the ass of his tribe and die. He can't leave Nessie alone for one second without making sure she is fine." _ I chuckled darkly in my head.

"Today, class; we will be talking about Greek Mythology and the meanings behind it all." I heard Mrs. Talbert say. I rolled my eyes and kept reading Rose's mind.

_ "Marie really seemed to leave fast yesterday, I wanted to hear more about her gifts, especially the human one. Did that mean she could have children then?" _ I rolled my eyes, she was pretty curious to say the least. I focused on her thoughts as best I could until I heard my name being called.

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked, looking at the teacher. She looked annoyed. 

"Since you obviously weren't paying attention, I thought it necessary to bring you back to the world of the living. Miss. Whitlock." I smirked. 

"I would thank you if only you hadn't made an error in your judgment. I have kept a full detailed noting of the whole lecture since class started, Mrs. Talbert. I would prefer it if you yourself paid more attention to your students curiosity, rather than the black board." I heard snickering from the other students in the class. She stormed up the my desk.

"And where are these 'Detailed Notes' of yours?" she asked. I handed them to her innocently, sitting straight up. She looked them over for more than a few minutes, obviously angered that I was telling the truth. She stuck her nose in the air and handed them back, turning on her heel and returning to the front of the class to continue on with her meaningless lecture. I turned off my mind reading for the rest of class and just continued with my notes, knowing I would just be throwing them away once I was home. I left for my next two classes all the same and then off to lunch. Alice confronted me at my locker as I stored my books away.

"Was it your brother that you spoke of?" 

"No." I spat through gritted teeth.

"You're lying. It was your brother. Spill!" I slammed my locker and glared at her. 

"He wasn't my little brother, he was my Son." I hissed the last part so no one could hear besides her. Her eyes became wide and glazed over. 

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry. We both know it would be a lie." I spun on my heel and marched to the cafeteria, this time I opted out of eating and sat down at an empty table to be in peace as I searched the future for anything new. I took a book out first and made sure to turn the pages now and then as I searched. Nothing, I saw nothing so far. Great. I returned to staring at the book and soon placed it down. I felt a presence next to me and turned to look. It was a boy.

"Hey." He said seductively, I stifled an eye roll.

"Hello." I greeted. He took the open seat next to me.

"I was just over with my friends, and I saw you sitting here all alone and thought to come and see if you wanted company." I laughed darkly. I was going to come up with a hateful comment to send him packing when the other Cullens all came up. I smirked and readjusted it, cocking my eyebrow to Emmet to let him know to play along.

"Actually, all these seats are taken by my friends and I do believe you are in Emmet's seat there, bub." I turned to see Emmet glaring at him. I nearly started laughing at his act but kept a neutral face. The boy swallowed hard and got up, leaving me and the rest of the vampires. I chuckled.

"Nice one there, Emmet." I said to him. He laughed and sat along with the rest of his family.

"Marie, we'd like you to come back to our home again. Without the whole, changing appearance thing you did before meeting Carlisle. What was that about?" Jake told me. I thought up a lie quickly. 

"It's my form of defense really, when I don't have a shield up, I change into someone. I wasn't expecting for there to be more of you." I lied. They seemed to believe it.

"Marie, I really am sorry. I didn't know the little boy you were drawing was your-" 

"Enough, Alice." I growled. "I'm done talking about it, so should you." She looked down.

"Alright... Well, maybe you should come back to our home!" Alice said. I smirked and decided that I should try to keep a distance to them.

"That wouldn't really be wise of me and besides, I actually have some friends coming into town tonight." I said darkly. I blocked Alice's vision of my plan to have baseball. They frowned.

"Who are they?" Bella asked cautiously.  

"Well, like you have your family, I have mine. I stayed with them for twenty odd years. I'm not willing, however, to divulge their identities." I said in a finalized tone. Jake growled.

"If they feed on humans, they better not be feeding in Forks!" he exclaimed.

"I told them over the phone to hunt in another area. They understand. Although, they aren't used to being told where they can hunt. But since they care for me, they agreed. They actually need to check in on a coven I guess that they know. They spoke of a fallout between them and wanted to fix things I think, I'm not sure what exactly they said, I was sorta mind peaking on dear Nessie here while they talked. Well, that's the bell. Tah Tah Vampies!" I grabbed my stuff and rushed out to my final class before going to my car and heading back home to trade out cars before going to the airport to pick up my friends.

"Jane! Alec! Demetri! Aro! Caius! Felix! Welcome guys!" I hugged everyone.

"Thank you for inviting us for baseball in your new home town." Aro thanked me.

"Only the best, for you Uncle Aro. Come, we must get back and get you settled in for a couple days. Then I can hand you your gear for tonight's game." I told them all and guided them to the truck. "The twins, Aro and Caius may sit in the car, Felix and Demetri, I'm sorry but I need you in the truck bed." I apologized. 

"No problem, Little Sister." I giggled and we left for my home. I covered everyone's scent and shielded the house mentally and physically when we arrived. I had them all settled before handing them sports gear and closing my eyes. I pictured the largest thunder storm in history, starting in a couple hours.

"Do you all need to hunt? I took a few bags of blood from the hospital to satiate the thirst until your next hunting period." I told them. They all opted for a bag and I decided, for the hell of it, to drink one as well, I could change eye colors so there was no problem with hiding it. Aro was surprised.

"My dear, I didn't realize that you have switched back to the diet." I smiled.

"I go back and forth. It's easy to change eye colors so I find it interesting to change it up once in awhile. Tonight, I'll need all the strength I can get to beat the losing team!" we all laughed. Everyone who ever met the Volturi saw them as shallow, dark beings, but they were only like that to enforce laws. They left to change in their rooms and Felix was the first one finished and out.

"Has there been any news on him?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Same answer as twenty five years ago, nothing. We assume he killed the boy. We know nothing." I frowned. He could tell I was unhappy so he changed the subject. "So, have you mated with anyone yet?" he asked casually.

"No... I found Jasper, though. But.... He’s mated to someone else... And.. He never knew about our son. There's no point in trying with him when he most likely hates me." I told him.

"I believe several of the guard would like you in their beds." I giggled.

"And who might that be?" I asked. I saw something sparkle in his eyes and Jane came in.

"Hello Jane" I said. She grinned. 

"Is it time to leave yet? I wish to check in on our.... Friend’s coven soon." She said. 

"Yes, we will be leaving soon." I told her. She nodded. 

"Let’s go already!" I heard Alec call. We ran to the clearing I had found and I looked up at the sky, right on time, we heard thunder. We each broke up into two teams with Alec as the Ref to call out on us. I had Jane and Felix on my side. We were just finishing up when I saw a vision of the other Cullen's coming to play. Shit...

"Um guys, don't be surprised, but another coven I met is on their way, I think they saw the thunder as a great opportunity to play like we did." I said. We all gathered and I placed the shields up. There I saw the whole coven, minus the wolf, arrive. They hadn't seen us yet. 

"Shhh." I placed my invisible Shield on them and walked forward, changing my appearance to the girl my father had met the last time I was at their home.

"Come to play, Alice?" I hollered from the middle of the field. They blurred to me, just a few paces in front of the Volturi, invisible behind my shields. My father looked at me before he began speaking.

"Alice had a vision of the thunderstorm tonight." He spoke, standing up straight in an authoritative male stance. I laughed. 

"Yes, it seems so. I'm just playing with friends. I have shielded them for now, you will be speaking to me only." I stated. Emmett's voice boomed over the thunder.

"So, this was the game you spoke of? Jeez! You traitor! You should have invited us to play!" Emmet pouted. 

"I'm sorry, Emmet. I didn't think you would like my friends. They don't like interference in their moments of fun." I told him. Alice danced up to me.

"Can you turn back to your real form so Carlisle isn't confused?" She asked. 

"I don't think that's a good Idea." I said. She pouted.

"But Marie!" I sighed, I saw in the corner of my eye, my father's eyes widen. 

"Fine." I turned into my true self, my eyes were red now in my natural self, but I did not change them and opted to let them take in what I was in all my glory."Marie?" Carlisle asked. I looked coldly up at him.

"Hello Father. Enjoying the replacement family much?" I asked. He looked dumbstruck. Everyone froze, including Alice as I called to my dad. Alice coughed loudly.

"May we play?" She asked. 

"Hmmm. One moment. Let me ask my own family." I turned and looked at the invisible Volturi. "What do you say guys? Shall we let them play?" I called, lifting the shields. They all gasped at once, both covens. I was pulled from them by a strong force, Emmet.

"What are you doing here?" Edward growled to my own family. I glared at Emmet and channeled Jane's power as I sent him to the ground, writhing

"Emmet!" Rosalie freaked out and dropped to try to help him. I kept my hurtful gaze on him until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Marie!” I heard Jasper call and it shocked me enough to stop.

"That is enough Marie." I looked up to see Aro there.

"Of course, Uncle." Growls were heard and Renesmee was held tightly behind her parents. 

"Uncle...?" I heard my father and some of the other Cullen's question.

"Yes. I lived with him for a long period of time at one point. We all became close." I smirked at my father. 

"Marie... I didn't -" He began, but I cut in.

"What? Replace me? Abandon me? I looked for you for 250 goddamned years, Dad! And all the while I was searching, you were busy building replacements! News flash Carlisle! I'm your daughter! You don't raise someone for eighteen years, turn them, and not bother to find them when they are lost! You broke your fucking promise!" 

"It's not like that!" 

"Bullshit! I see how you've spent your time! Turning a dying boy of Spanish Influenza and calling him your son, turning a woman who jumped off a cliff and marrying her! Whatever happened to me? You made this family so you wouldn't have to remember the mistake that is me. You treat Renesmee how you used to treat me... I used to be your little girl, and now... I'm a stranger." 

"Marie, I never stopped looking for you! But after a hundred years, I felt something terribly wrong and thought you dead!" 

"I wasn't dead, father. Something terrible did happen, but you wouldn't care to hear it and I doubt it would affect you now." I heard a growl from Edward.

"He's telling the truth." I snorted.

"You're just trying to cover his ass, just as your covering  _ his _ ." I pointed my chin in Jasper’s direction, referring to how Edward knows more than he’s told his family. The look on Jasper’s face made me soften. I looked into Edward’s mind and remembered something. I turned to my Uncles.

"Uncle, now I know who you were wanting to check on. You won't have to worry about Renesmee because I will change her to a full vampire."

"What?!" the Cullen's hissed. I glared.

"I had a vision of her asking me, since I have the gift to do it. You want to be a full breed, darling?" I asked. Renesmee peaked from behind her father.

"Yes." she said. 

"Then so shall it be." I turned to my uncle.  "Just because you got your ass beat doesn't mean you have to hold a grudge. I could take you all down with just one of my gifts, but I don't because I love you all. So get over it." Aro looked at me.

"But what about the ill will? Surely you wish to press charges of some sort." I was stone faced as I spoke to him.

"you know as well as I do, what it is like to lose a child. I will not let Edward and Bella go through what I did. I will personally guard their daughter if it means she can live happily with her family. Surely you wouldn't deprive me of saving someone's life." Aro's smile faltered. 

"Of course, Marie. I am sorry. I merely forgot what you went through." I felt confusion radiate from the Cullen's and ignored it.  I looked back at my father specifically as I spoke to the whole of his coven. 

"families stick together no matter what and never give up hope when one is lost. I give you all my word and promise that your youngest will be safe from all things. I will not allow her to be injured." Edward and Bella nodded, my father couldn't keep his eyes off of me and I pretended I didn't see the guilt in his eyes. My uncles didn't say much of anything, Aro being too dumbstruck by my outburst to even register what had happened after it and Caius talking with Alec on something or another. I looked to Alice.

"I will keep the thunderstorm going for a while longer. We will go home so you all can play." Alice nodded. I looked to my uncles. "I am sorry for my crude words, but you must understand that not all things can be controlled. I promise to change Renesmee on her birthday. Please forgive me." Aro smiled, breaking out of a trance.

"Of course Cara Mia! We forgive you. After all, we love you as if you were part of our family."

"But I am, I may not have joined your cause, but I am part of the family." Aro nodded.

"Yes, that is true. Now, let's get home now. I believe dear Jane is fed up with all this." I looked to the remaining Cullen's.

"It really is sad... When you think you find the thing you've been searching for but realize that that same thing now belongs with it's own group to call its own." I said and clapped loud in a swooping motion. The Volturi all landed swiftly in my kitchen and I put up the shields again.  

"I'm tired, as you know my human gift shows through once and awhile. I think I will rest. My shields are up, you will be protected. No supernatural beings will come close to the house or be able to effect you with their gifts. Do you all wish to rest as I will? Or will you want to explore my home?" I asked them. Caius answered for them all.

"We have never seen how your gift works to be able to rest. Our minds haven't stopped working since we were first created." I nodded.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and let my gift radiate off of me to the others. "Once you put your head on your pillow, you will go into a deep slumber, you all will wake when I do. Then we can go hunting before I head to school. It's my last day before the weekend. I will see you all at six thirty." I left them and went straight to bed, dreaming the most peculiar dream since I had first discovered that I had copied the human power.

* * *

 

**Bella:**

"Edward, we need to talk." I said, watching our daughter run and roll in the grass with Emmett.

"What was said at the field.... I think I know what terrible thing happened to Marie. But... I don't think we should devil into it all. Whatever happened is between her and her father."

"She promised to protect Nessie. Should we allow her to change her into a full vampire?" I asked. He looked down for a bit.

"I think we should try. She claims to have the ability to change half breeds. But until she settles everything with Carlisle, I think it would be wise to wait it out. We have until her birthday for things to get better."

* * *

 

**Rosalie:**

I had thought long and hard about everything that had transpired in the field. Marie said she knew what it was like to lose a child.... And I remembered her saying she had the gift of human abilities, such as sleeping, eating and childbirth. What if... She had lost a child at one point for real and that was why she wished to protect Nessie. I should talk to her soon and see if I can get through to her, we were friends... Sort of..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. That's chapter 3! If you liked, leaved a Kudo and a comment and I'll see you next time! Here is your sneak peek into chapter 4 as well as a list of all things being updated and added soon!  
> *********  
> "Marie?" I heard my father ask. I turned. “We all know now.” I nodded, remembering what Rosalie had told me. I saw Jasper looking at us with pain in his eyes and I knew from that look, that he had figured it out. I turned back to my son.
> 
> “Do you want to meet your real father?” I asked with tears in my eyes. His became large and round. 
> 
> “Really?” He asked me back. I nodded. “Then, yes.” I grabbed his hand and led him over to Jasper. 
> 
> “This... Is your father, Wyatt. This is Jasper Whitlock.” I looked to Jasper. “Jasper... This is why I was so sick, that night. I was pregnant with your son. After everything happened and he was born.... Well, this is Wyatt Jasper Carlisle Whitlock.” I felt my tears fall over the edge and cascade down my face at the moment I saw them look at each other. 
> 
> “You're my father?” Wyatt asked. 
> 
> “I'm your father, Wyatt. I am so sorry I couldn't be in your life...” Wyatt shook his head and they hugged, Jasper dry sobbing into his son.  
> **********  
> And here is your list of all things new and updated!   
> DUE FOR UPDATE:
> 
> \- Together As One (Bella Swan/Aro Volturi) Twilight  
> \- In The Lonely Hour (Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini) Harry Potter *HAS BEEN UPDATED*  
> \- Life As It Should (Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson) The Vampire Diaries/Originals
> 
> BRAND NEW TO COME:
> 
> \- To Heal A Malfoy (Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy) Harry Potter  
> \- Eskimo Kisses (Hermione Granger/Severus Snape *Marriage Law* Harry Potter  
> \- Unmatchable (Hermione Granger/Severus Snape *Marriage Law* Harry Potter  
> \- I'd Stop The World For You (Hermione Granger/Severus Snape) *Time Travel* Harry Potter  
> \- Elijah's Heretic (O.C./Elijah Mikaelson) The Originals

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! I'll see you guys next time. An update will be coming very soon. Please leave a Kudo and a comment, letting me know what you think. :)


End file.
